jonandkateplus8fandomcom-20200215-history
Season 4
The Gosselin family 'return for a fourth season. Kate and Jon told that they were having some probelms but they were trying to work on it. Boys day out June 23, 2008 Jon takes the boys out golfing for some boys day while Cara and Mady are in school and Kate takes the little girls grocery shopping to buy ingredients for a special snack, Monkey Munch. Girls day out June 30, 2008 Kate takes all five girls for a fun day at a paint your own pottery place, while Jon takes the boys to his gym where they learn about exercise while Jon works out. Gosselin Family Movie Night June 30, 2008 The Gosselins spend a Friday night at home watching a movie. Sextuplets Turn 4! July 7, 2008 The whole family takes Leah, Joel, Alexis, Collin, Hannah, and Aaden celebrate their fourth birthday by going to a bakery to decorate their own cupcakes, but they have to wait until after supper to eat them. How will Kate recat to all the mess at the bakery? Korean Dinner July 14, 2008 Jon decides to teach his kids about their Korean heritage by cooking them a Korean dinner. Embarrassing & Favorite Moments July 21, 2008 Jon and Kate remember their embarrassing moments, even ones they wish weren't caught on tape. They also remember some of their favorite moments they've had with their kids. Sunny Days July 28, 2008 The Gosselins take a trip to Sesame Place where they get to meet Elmo, Big Bird and other ''Sesame Street characters. All Aboard August 4, 2008 Kate and Jon take the children to see Thomas the Tank Engine at nearby Strasburg Rail Road, where they ride a train pulled by the famous engine in a special event called Day out with Thomas. Heading South August 11, 2008 The Gosselins head south for their summer vacation to North Carolina and along the way look at some potential properties to buy for their next possible home. Wild Horses August 11, 2008 Jon and Kate take the kids on a jeep ride as they track wild horses along the beach. Later, a climb up a lighthouse reveals one of them is afraid of heights. Who will go all the way up to the Lighthouse? Beach Trip August 18, 2008 Jon and Kate take the kids to the beach, hoping it works out better than the sextuplets' first seaside experience at age three, which turned out badly because of cold, windy weather. July 4th Celebrations August 25, 2008 The Gosselins celebrate the Fourth of July in North Carolina as a part of their summer vacation. Kate's Labor Day September 1, 2008 Jon & Kate show their sextuplets the NICU where they were born and spent the first few weeks of their lives. '''Backyard Campout September 8, 2008 Jon and Kate decide to go camping in their own back yard. Everyone is excited, but weather might ruin their plans. 'Sight and Sound' 'September 15, 2008' The Gosselins take a trip to the Sight and Sound Theatre in Strasburg, Pa., to see an interactive play depicting the story of Adam and Eve. More Viewer F.A.Q September 29, 2008 Jon & Kate answer more questions from their fans. Picture Perfect October 6, 2008 The Gosselins are asked to pose for the front cover of the November issue of Good Housekeeping magazine. Mr. Mom October 13, 2008 Jon has to take care of the house and kids while Kate is away for a few days. Can he handle it? Back to School October 13, 2008 It's back to school as the twins start second grade and the sextuplets start their first year of preschool. 'Baseball Game with Daddy' October 20, 2008 It's a day of ballpark fun when Jon takes Cara and the boys to a Phillies game, where Jon gets to meet his favorite Phillies player, Shane Victorino. 'Hawaii, Here We Come' October 27, 2008